


Barry 101

by cuddlingqueen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingqueen/pseuds/cuddlingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Caitlin and Barry are high school chemistry lab partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry 101

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it’s not so much an AU as it is an actual plot. I managed to work it into a canon story, which is more my style. Sorry if it’s not what you were looking for! Requested by Jasmine (aka clarysjace).

“Mr. Allen, you’re going to be partners with Miss Snow.”

Barry can’t help but smile when he sees Caitlin already at the table, sporting her white lab apron with her goggles pushed up on her forehead. She has her hair tied back in a ponytail, per classroom regulations. She looks up when she hears her name called and all he can see is her smile back.

He’s not sure if he can move his legs right now, but he starts for the table anyway. He can’t keep his eyes off of her. He’s not sure what it is though; he’s seen her in a lab coat before, but just not quite like this. Maybe it’s just because she looks _so_ much younger. She doesn’t have such a heavy load under her eyes yet, and she’s pulling at her bangs constantly so that it hides the small breakout on her forehead, even though she doesn’t need to. She’d always said that she was awkward and shy in high school, but this Caitlin… she was anything but.

And this Barry Allen, well, he just can’t quite get over the fact that this is his Caitlin.

He managed to get about halfway there when he tripped on a classmate’s foot. He caught himself mid-fall and apologies started spilling out of him. The whole class let out a giggle at the sight, but the only one he can hear is Caitlin’s. He finally managed to reach the table alive, though his ego was a little bruised.

“Hi, I’m your new lab partner.”

Barry extends a hand, but he realizes maybe a handshake isn’t the way to go. He not-so-smoothly guides his hand up instead and runs it through his hair. Very Grease lightning.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Sn… I mean, Caitlin.”

For a minute, she almost forgot where they were. Barry sat down next to her as they listened to the instructions from the teacher.

“… hopefully, by this end of this lab, you’ll know how to…”

He looked over at Caitlin, who was actually paying good attention to the professor. She shot Barry a look that meant he should be too.

“… and that should help you learn how acids and bases react in chemistry.”

_It doesn’t take a genius to figure out there’s some chemistry going here too_ , Barry thought.

“Barry!” she whispered to him. “You know I can hear you right?”

Barry’s eyes went wide and he cursed under his breath. “Aw man!”

Well, he had _intended_ to swear, that is. Something stopped him. The audience broke into laughter. He had forgotten where they were too. He was the main character, of course his thoughts would be broadcasted on the voice-over. And the Disney channel certainly didn’t allow swearing.

His faced went red and he whipped his head back in the direction of the teacher. He was too embarrassed to look at Caitlin. He turned his head to the side just enough so she could hear him.

“Well, you did laugh.”

“I can’t help it, there’s something about this place that made me. It’s like were programmed to.”

She desperately tried to hold back a smile, biting down on her lip, but she failed. At least he didn’t see it.

She was lying though; she loved puns. _His_ puns.

They had to be so careful of what they said and did: Mirror Master was watching. Somehow, he had managed to pop them into the TV. They were on a sitcom and suddenly back in high school.

The only reason they were playing along was because if they didn’t, Cisco’s life hung in the balance. Mirror Master wanted Cisco to make him a new gun after they shattered the last one, but he had to keep Barry and Caitlin occupied. This was the way to do it. Until they could find a way out, they had to play along.

Caitlin suddenly had an idea.

“Barry! I’ve got it. I know how we can get out!” She frantically whispered in his ear.

She made too much noise though. The teacher took note. “Quiet down back there! Do I have to separate you two?”

The class made a collective “oh” while they shook their heads no. They needed to stick together if they were going to get out of this.

The teacher finally finished giving instructions, and they were let loose on their experiment.

“Follow my lead,” Caitlin said, now able to talk at a normal voice.

“What’s the plan?”

“Well, we’re gonna blow up the lab.”

His eyebrows knit together and he stared at her, bewildered.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Well, it’s not like I haven’t blown up a lab before.”

Barry couldn’t help the snicker that escaped. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing though.

“Won’t that, ya know, kill us?”

“No, I’m sure.” She paused. “I don’t think so.”

“Caitlin!”

“Well? Do you want to get out of here or not?”

Barry was giving her his classic puppy dog eyes. It was getting harder and harder to resist.

“Barry, this isn’t real. It’s not even a parallel universe, we’re inside a TV. If we blow it up, we’re just blowing up the illusion. It’s all in our heads. This isn’t real.”

Barry gave once last glance around the room before he made his decision. These people weren’t real either.

“Okay, let’s do it.”

“Already on it.”

Caitlin was reaching over him for chemicals left and right. She was muttering what they were under her breath as she grabbed each one. He tried to ignore how many times her arm brushed past his or how she was close enough for him to smell her hair; which smelled like vanilla. Caitlin snapped him back into focus.

“Are you gonna help me, or…?”

Barry had a good reason not to help. He just didn’t want to admit it.

“I don’t know what half this stuff is.”

Caitlin was shocked.

“Aren’t you part of the forensics team for the CCPD? How do you not know what chemicals these are?”

“I know how chemicals interact to get a DNA sample or how to dust for a thumbprint. This is a much different kind of chemistry. I don’t know how to make a bomb.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m here then, isn’t it?”

He couldn’t agree more. If he was trapped in here alone… he would never have made it out. If you’re trapped in a Disney sitcom for too long, even the calmest people will lose their marbles.

But Barry couldn’t just sit there and let Caitlin do all the work. If he was trapped in here, he was going to get some intel. He put his hand on Caitlin shoulder and told her he’d be right back. She barely looked up from her work to nod. She was deep in thought.

He headed over to the teacher and started up a conversation.

“So, prof, how’s it hanging?”

Barry suddenly reverted to being a 90s kid in the span of 30 seconds. He did manage to get out of him where their “high school” was located. It happened to share the name of the next town over. He figured that had to be where they were in reality. Even the best illusions have some truth. He also got directions to the “principal’s office” which had to be where Mirror Master, and therefore Cisco, was.

“Barry!” Caitlin called him back over.

He rushed back over, careful to watch for classmate’s sneakers this time.

“It’s done. All you gotta do is pour this into the beaker and _boom_.” She made a bomb motion with her hands.

“I’ll do it.” Barry volunteered.

“No, I wanna do it. I made it, I’ll do it.”

He could tell there was no arguing with her on this one.

He sat down next to her and she took a deep breath.

“Ok. In 3… 2… 1…”

He grasped her hand as the blast went off.

* * *

He woke up on a flat bed with a bright light shining in his face. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of lair. To his right, he could see Caitlin waking up next to him on the adjacent table.

They were holding hands: that part was real.

She drew her hand away and reached for her head. There was a gash on it from when she got knocked out.

Barry’s hand lingered in the air for a moment before he withdrew it. He wondered if Caitlin had even noticed.

He got up from his lab table and went over to help her up.

“You ok to drive?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

She could tell he was still a little rattled. She reached down and grabbed his hand. She had noticed.

He smiled as he gently picked her up in his arms. They still had to stop Mirror Master and save Cisco, now that he knew where they were. But he could rest a little easier knowing that Caitlin was safe, here in his arms.


End file.
